Lonely Christmas
by IslaProdd
Summary: A one-shot. Hermione doesn't want to open her presents alone, so who does she ask a favor from?   First fic, so the formating is a little weird, three chapters all on the same page, sorry. getting better.


_**Disclaimer:**__ No. No, I don't. Really, I don't. I swear. I promise on my grandmother's cousin's roommate's boyfriend's grave! I swear that I _don't _own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, no matter how many times I pray that I will wake up in J.K. Rowling's body._

_I know, creepy right? Don't be perverted about that, you weirdos. You all know what I mean._

_So, anyways, here's my first every fanfic that I've had the guts to post! I hope you all enjoy it! Please review and whatnot! Criticism is welcome! Thank you!_

_Summary: Christmas morning. Hermione's lonely. Draco's here, though. That's enough. _

**Prologue **

Age sixteen, smartest witch of her age. Frizzy brown hair that she has only recently been able to tame, caramel eyes, and two best friends. Good marks, never misses classes- not even when sick. Not interested with popularity, Quidditch, boys.

This is Hermione Granger.

Age almost-seventeen, one of the smartest wizards of his age. Platinum blond hair that he has only recently stopped slicking back, icy blue eyes, and two minions. Good marks, but tends to skip many classes, just because he wants to. Popularity is everything, Quidditch is his life, girls are his entertainment.

This is Draco Malfoy.

These are two very different people.

**Chapter 1**

_Beep. Beep. _Annoying. _Beep. _The alarm was going off just to annoy her. _Beep. _A hand was slapped against the alarm's off button, ceasing the beeping. Her open eyes drooped closed again, until she remembered what today was: _Christmas!_

Hermione hopped out of her four poster bed, disappointed to see the empty room. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and just about everyone else had left for home for the winter holidays. Hermione, of course, had been invited along, but she promptly refused, saying she had too much work. She slightly regretted it now, considering the only people left in Hogwarts were people she wasn't exactly on speaking terms with.

Hermione's socked feet pounded down the stone steps, _thud, thud, thud. _She stopped at one of the platforms between two flights of stairs to peer down into the vacuous Gryffindor common room to see a small tree with multiple presents under it. Squealing, she quickly descended the rest of the steps and plopped down at the base of the tree, her oversized t-shirt flying out around her, her short shorts riding up.

She reached for one of the presents- all twelve of them were for her. Before her finger tips could even brush the wrapping paper, however, she froze. She wasn't happy at all. She should be, she knew that much, but she just couldn't feel that certain emotion in her heart. She couldn't do this kind of thing alone. She needed _someone _there with her to open presents with.

"I could always ask… No, no, that's silly," Hermione told herself, shaking her head furiously. But she still didn't reach for her presents. After a moment, she sighed dejectedly, realizing she had won the fight that she had wanted to lose. She tied her hair up into a knot on her head, pulled out her wand from (A/N Ha! I couldn't help it!) bra, and chanted the incantation onto her holiday gifts: _"Wingarduim Leviosa." _

She stood slowly, her wand still pointing at the flying presents. She began walking with them, out the portrait hole, down the corridor. She passed no one in the halls. Finally, after ten minutes of bare-foot walking, she found herself standing in the dungeons.

She didn't know what to do next. She didn't know where her destination was, actually. She wandered around the cold, dark dungeons aimlessly, hoping someone would come to her rescue. No such thing happened.

Sighing, she leaned against the damp walls, sighing. "It was silly, anyways," she told herself quietly. She began walking about, her presents drooping, her face slightly flushed.

Then, something caught her eye. A tiny flash in the stone across the corridor. Excited, a smile broke out onto her face and she quickly hurried towards the flash, her presents trailing behind. She pressed her face up to the cold stone, trying to hear something on the other side. Setting her face, she pulled back, and knocked.

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy blinked his eyes open. He groaned, remembering the date- December 25. He lay an arm over his face, not wanting to see the huge pile of presents that would be under the silver tree in the common room.

But, he also didn't want to see the owl that would soon be at his window with a letter from his jailed father.

So, he reluctantly dragged himself out of bed, his shirtless torso a bit cold, his panted legs slightly hot. He sat down at the top of the steps that led to the common room, looking down at the sparkling tree. He fought back the urge to remember his last Christmas.

He slowly slid down the steps on his butt, _bump, bump, bump. _He soon was at the foot of the stairs, the cold of the floor seeping through his trousers and underwear. He got onto his hands and knees, too tired to walk, towards the tree, then sat down at the edge of the pile of presents that spilled from beneath the painted pine.

He pulled his knees to his chest, rested his chin on his knee caps. He let his icy blue eyes drift close as a rush of fatigue swept over him. When the sensation was gone, he opened his eyes and looked at the thirty-sum presents. He wasn't very excited, like most people on Christmas.

_Ppt, ppt. _

Draco knew this odd noise. This strange sound was the sound made when someone tapped their fist against the other side of the Slytherin common room's hidden door. Confused, the blond slowly stood and made his way to the door.

His long, pale fingers strangled the door knob, and he gently pulled the door open. He poked his head out, expecting to see Snape, maybe Dumbledore.

He was shocked to see a floating pile of presents and a girl with not-so-frizzy hair and rather nice legs.

**Chapter 3**

Hermione held her breath as a platinum blond head sneaked out of the cracked door.

"Granger?" Draco asked disbelievingly.

"Ah- yes, right, well," Hermione stuttered, her cheeks reddening.

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, looking around the dungeon to see if she had brought a professor with her- _anyone _with her.

"Well, you see," the girl went on to explain, her presents lowering every second, "I was just about to open my presents, when I realized I really didn't want to open them alone- and I don't know anyone else that stayed here for the holidays, so I thought I might come down here and ask you if you wouldn't mind my company this morning?"

Draco gave the babbling girl a bizarre look- was she serious? But he stepped back and opened the door further. As Hermione flashed him a grateful smile and walked past him into the Slytherin common room, his eyes followed her curiously.

Once she had sat down at one of the black couches, he closed the door and put his hands on his hips. "Are you serious?" he asked monotonously.

"What?" Hermione's eyes snapped up into the cold ones across the room. "Of course." She let her presents fall into a pile a few feet away from Malfoy's.

The taller boy slid his fingers through his mussed hair. "Yeah, ok," he sighed. "What do you want now, then?"

"I want us to open our presents, of course," Hermione said, as if it were obvious. "Come sit here beside me."

"You're being strangely nice to me, Granger," Draco said, cocking his brow at her, but following her instructions. He stalked across the room, his protruding rips and toned stomach clearly visible to the teenage girl. He slumped into the couch next to her.

"It's Christmas," Hermione shrugged in reply. "Besides, it's really just Harry and Ron that hate you. I don't have anything personal against you."

"Is that so?" Draco pasted his smirk across his face, looking at the brunette sideways.

"You're being nicer than normal, too, you know," the girl reminded the smirking teen, crossing her arms defiantly. "You haven't called me a you-know-what yet."

"Do you want me to call you one?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Prat," Hermione said under her breath.

"Well, now you're just asking for it," Draco said, a real smile spreading across his face now.

Hermione looked up at him, smiling slightly. "Open a present," she said, flicking her wand, causing a silver-and-green-wrapped present to float their way.

"Bossy today, aren't we?" Draco said, grabbing the present from out of the air. Hermione gave him an exaggerated, mocking smile before relaxing her face to watch the boy open his present. The blond ripped open the paper, sending it all flying behind him.

Hermione watched with wild eyes, noticing how Draco simply _destroyed _the paper. "Aren't you going to make it last?" she cried, stopping his flying hands with her own.

He looked up at the angry girl, confused. "What on earth are you talking about, Granger?" he asked.

She removed her hands from his wrists, sat back, and said smartly, "You should take your time. Make it last. It's more enjoyable that way."

Draco snorted and said nastily, "I don't _want _it to last. That's why I go fast. I want this to be over as soon as possible."

Hermione looked into the teen's cold eyes. Her own seeing-balls (A/N hee hee… seeing-balls) were wide in shock. "What…" she asked quietly, "do you mean?"

"I don't expect I'll be telling _you _anytime soon, Granger," Draco sneered, straightening up and proceeding to open the box that his present was in.

Hermione cleared her throat, and in attempt to vanish the awkward silence asked, "Who's it from?"

"Blaise," Draco said monotonously. He opened the box's lid, peeked into the box, and threw the box aside. He turned to Hermione and said, "Your turn."

Hermione eyed the present that was laying on its side across the room. She sighed and flicked her wand again, then retrieved the present that was hovering in front of her. She looked at the tag- from Harry. She smiled and began peeling away the red paper _very, very _slowly.

"My God, Granger, today would be nice," Draco sighed exasperatedly, sinking into the cushiony couch. Hermione gave him a glare, but began tearing the paper away from the odd shaped parcel.

She let a laugh escape when she saw the present- a Muggle dog stuffed animal. She rubbed the thing to her face, feeling the softness of the fake fur against her skin. Draco watched as she closed her eyes, a happy smile puffing her cheeks. He couldn't help but smile a bit, too.

She set the puppy down in her lap, then looked at Draco expectantly, flicking her wand. Before Draco could reach for the present, however, he felt something restraining him from moving even an inch from his seat.

"Oh, Merlin's beard," Draco heard the girl mutter. He turned back around to see only Hermione's neck. He looked up also, and groaned in horror.

"Dumbledore is such a fool," Draco sneered. He looked back down at Hermione, who was looking at him with curious eyes. "What?" he asked defensively.

"We can't move from beneath the mistletoe until we kiss, you know," she said shakily.

"I'm not stupid, Granger, I know that," Draco said, sounding bored.

"We _can't move _until we _kiss," _Hermione hissed. "_Kiss!" _

"Yes, yes, I know Granger."

"As in, touching our _lips together!" _

"Yes, Granger, I know what kissing is."

"But, Malfoy~"

Hermione was cut off by sweet, slightly cold lips pressing against her. Her eyes widened, and she heard the mistletoe retreating, but Draco didn't pull away. She tried to pull away, but Draco snaked his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She grunted, trying to push his arms away.

The blond smirked into the kiss as he felt the girl melt into his hold. He pulled away, Hermione falling into his arms. He looked down at her, smirking gleefully, and said, "Not half-bad, Granger."

"Ditto, Malfoy," Hermione smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hermione," Draco whispered into her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Draco," she whispered into his shoulder.

_Aww. I think that was cute. ^^ So, please, review and all that stuff! Thank you soooo much! Many more fics to come! _


End file.
